Corruption
by GoldenLugarFool
Summary: It is now 2006. This describes the events of Erickson City, a fictional city that came under a biohazard attack. With main character Felix leading a resistance against the attacks and Wesker looming, it's be sure good. Rated T for violence and language.


Author's Note/ Story Description: This story revolves around a man known as Felix Maelstone. He is an ex-special forces captain. He usually deals with disarming explosives. The story is in first person.

Chapter 1

_My name is Felix. The army has kicked me out now, after a failed mission and a few names getting out amongst terrorists. They blame me for what happened. Now I'm headed back home, back home to Erickson City._

I drove off the main road and flew down the street in my jeep, shooting up garbage everywhere. I slammed my breaks, noticing a man just lying against a pole, seemingly dead.

"Hey you! You alright?"

No response. I crept up slowly, not to startle the man if he was alive. I tapped him on the shoulder, and his head slowly turned. I saw his face. Bloodshot eyes, blood running out of his mouth, teeth covered in it. He was gripping an iron pipe, covered in blood too.

"What the hell have you done?!"

The man still didn't speak. He just got up, walking towards me. I noticed a girl, dead just a few feet from him, her body riddled with teeth marks. I gripped my stomach, feeling like I was going to puke. I pulled my pistol from it's holster, aiming it shakily at the man.

"Freeze!"

"...Muerte..."

It sounded like Spanish. I couldn't figure out what it meant, but I suddenly realized what it meant when the man swung at me with his pipe. I dived to the side, firing 3 rounds into his chest. He fell dead, and I went over to search his body. He just had a bloodlust in his eyes, I could tell. I pulled out a knife from my pocket, cutting into the man.

"Oh my god..."

Inside his chest was a parasite. I wasn't sure quite what kind of parasite, for it was too big to be anything known by man. I took pictures with my cell phone, from several different angles.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh..."

I looked over to an alley. 3 more of those things were coming at me. I looked around, noticing a drug store. I ran over to it, kicking in the door. I met another man's gun upon entering.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Felix. Who are you?"

"Vince. You led those things right to me. How great. Haven't you seen these things in groups yet? They took out an entire SWAT unit! Cover me I've got a plan!"

I took careful aim at the group coming at us, firing a few rounds at them. Vince ran towards the middle of them, tossing a can of something inside. He fired a single round, igniting the men in flames. A truck slammed it's brakes and stopped by Vince. Two men came out, each very muscular.

"Vince! You're Alive!"

"Steel! Jones! I'm doing good. Come on let's go. Felix, maybe we'll meet again."

"Yeah, maybe."

Vince and his companions got in the the truck, driving away. Felix turned and began to walk down the street.

"Vince, what was that all about?"

"I'll explain on the way Steel."

I watched the van drive away. I found a good sized case in a nearby store. Throwing it on the street, I pulled out a knife, cutting deep into 3 of the dead bodies. I carefully cut the parasites out of them, and put them all in the case. I used the lock and made sure it was secure, then rose from the ground and looked around for a place to hideout. I noticed a pawn shop nearby, and proceeded their immediately.

Upon entering, I was stopped by two men aiming shotguns at me.

"Who are you? What's in that case?"

I backed away from the barrels, and then pushed them down.

"The name's Felix. What's in the case is my own business if you don't mind."

They both backed off from the snap of someone's fingers. I looked behind the two ogre-ish men, noticing a third man. He had a loose belt with a .44 magnum in the gun holster. It looked to be loaded, and he had 12 visible rounds for it in his belt. I felt a little pathetic, having only my M-9 pistol at my side. Even so, the man began to walk towards me.

"Felix huh? Aren't you the kid that went to join the army? I've heard about you."

"Yeah? Good. Call your boys off would you?"

"Of course. James, Devon, go outside and stand guard."

Both men casually left, as if they hadn't just shoved their guns in my face. I turned to look the man in the face. He had dark brown eyes, long brown hair, looking like he just did a military tour.

"So what's your name?"

"Jacob. Let's introduce you to my little operation."

He led me back through the building. Each room seemed to be filled with refugees, taking cover from the vicious attacks. He led me to the storeroom, where weapons were now being stored.

"Take your pick. We need our best men out there and armed if we want to get out alive."

Jacob was right. I grabbed a M-4 carbine, fitting it with infared sights, and a M-203 grenade launcher. I grabbed 8 grenades, and loaded one too. There were 5 other men in the room, all drinking heavily. Jacob must have great trust in them, because being that drunk will only get us killed unless they shoot perfect while being drunk.

BANG!

I turned around, running back towards the store entrance. I pulled out my M-9, crouching against a wall. I turned the corner, entering the store's sale area again. Both of the guards outside were dead. The creatures that killed them were still outside, I could hear them. They were just moaning...

Meanwhile, across the city, Vince and his companions met up with each other.

"What's the matter Vince?"

"This is bad... there are more people with Las Plagas in them then we thought. They could destroy our T-Virus friends easily. We need to get our 5 samples and then get out of here."

"Ok we'll take care of it."

Vince pulled a case from a van, opening it to reveal 5 capsules.

"Everyone take one and get a plaga sample, I don't want to waste time..."

I took careful aim at these new creatures, firing a round into each of their heads. They turned and began to shuffle into the store. These things were completely different. Much less of a threat to me. I put 2 more rounds into them each and they fell dead. Jacob came running out from behind me.

"What happened?!"

"These things killed your drunken guards. I suggest you get your refugees together to move out. They'll be able to find us here now."

Jacob ran back into the store's back rooms, ringing a bell. I proceeded outside, grabbing my case and one of the men's 16-guage shotguns. I checked it for ammo and then went back inside. Jacob had his people ready and I began to walk out. One of the people grabbed me by the shoulder.

"What about the guards in the back?"

"They're so drunk, they wont feel themselves dying."

The woman backed up from me, now terrified by my comment. I nodded to Jacob and we began to move out. After about an hour of searching, we found a mall district with nothing around it. No dead bodies. Nothing. Jacob led his people inside and I began to secure defensive positions. With everything now ready, I prepared to make my stand against the creatures. I went back inside. Jacob now had his PSG-1 out and ready to fire. We prepared for the long night ahead.


End file.
